moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Don Harris
Donald "Don" Harris is a main character from the British horror film 28 Weeks Later. He was a loving husband, a devoted father, and a survivor of the Rage virus outbreak that decimated Great Britain. He was portrayed by Robert Carlyle. History Prior to the Rage outbreak in Great Britain, Don had allowed his children Andy and Tabby to go to Spain on a school trip, thus saving them from the horror of the epidemic which broke out days later. As London was overrun by the Infected, Don and his wife Alice fled to the countryside where they took refuge on a farm with a handful of other survivors. They remained in hiding there for days until a young boy seeking shelter inadvertently led a mob of Infected to the house. As the Infected overran the house, Don and Alice fled to the upstairs bedroom, but their pursuers weren't far behind. With the Infected standing between him and his wife, Don climbed out of the window and left Alice to die. He made it to a motorboat and escaped downriver. Don managed to survive the remainder of the epidemic and was finally reunited with his children six months later when the US military headed the re-population of London. Don told Andy and Tammy about their mother's fate and the family tried to carry on with their lives, but a day later the children snuck out of District One and went back to their old house to pick up a few mementos. To their surprise, Alice was there, having survived the cottage attack and somehow making it back to London. Don was later informed that his wife was still alive and, eager to make amends, went to visit her in the medical centre. However, he had no idea that Alice was infected with the Rage virus. While she displayed no symptoms, Alice still carried the virus in her blood and saliva. When Don reunited with Alice, she seemed to forgive him for leaving her before and the two shared a passionate kiss. Alice unknowingly transferred the virus to Don through the kiss and he became infected, driven by murderous fury. In his infected state, Don killed his wife who was unable to fight back due to being restrained. The infected Don then went on a rampage, seeking out people to infect. His actions resulted in General Stone calling for a Code Red and moving the citizens of District One to a secure containment area. The containment area was not all that secure, however, as Don broke in and began infecting several people. With so many civilians packed into such confined quarters, the panicked citizens had nowhere to run and most of them became infected. Containment measures failed and the Infected began to run wild across District One, leading to the military carrying out a firebombing to eradicate the infection. However, Don and many other infected citizens managed to escape the bombing and pursued Scarlet Levy, Doyle and the Harris siblings out into the Greater London area. Don continued to stalk his children as they made their way toward Wembley Stadium. Death After killing Scarlet, Don followed Andy and Tammy down into the Wembley subway station. He found Andy and pounced on him, biting him and passing on the virus. However, Andy possessed the same immunity his mother had and did not turn into one of them. Tammy, wielding Doyle's rifle, aimed at her father who then got up to charge at her. Tammy unloaded three rounds into her father's head and chest, killing him. Victims * Jacob - Torn to pieces with motorboat propeller * Alice Harris - Beaten, bitten and had her eyes gouged out * Scarlet Levy - Clubbed to death with a rifle * Numerous counts of Infected and regular citizens; as the first infectee of the outbreak, Dom is by extension responsible for every death in the film except for those in the prologue scene Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:28 Weeks Later Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Final Showdown Category:Psychopaths Category:Death by Shooting Category:Last to Go